


Help Me

by Scarlettthelazywriter



Series: Viravos Soft Touches and Loving Kisses [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Smoochies, Soft Kisses, Touch, Viren is a depressed bastard and Aaravos helps him, like it's not overly sexual he just plays the pocky game with an apple wedge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettthelazywriter/pseuds/Scarlettthelazywriter
Summary: Well this is a series now cool. Sequel to Hurting Together, which is a sequel to Gentle Touches. There's an overarching plot but you can read them individually. Anyway, Viren has come down with a case of depression and Aaravos is here to help!





	Help Me

Three weeks passed.

The two of them had settled into a routine that lasted for the first week—breakfast, reading, lunch, research, dinner, then bed. Viren had insisted he sleep on the floor, and Aaravos, wanting to give him his space, had agreed. They still kissed and touched and Viren massaged Aaravos’s aching back, but Viren wasn’t ready to share a bed with another just yet. Aaravos understood. Humans enjoyed sleeping alone, often complaining about one hogging the blanket or one putting their cold feet on the other. Aaravos didn’t understand this aspect of humanity, but he didn’t want to offend Viren, and so he didn’t ask about it.

By the second week, Viren had begun to deviate from their usual routine, choosing instead to spend most of his time locked away in another room, piles and piles of tomes at his side. Aaravos gave him this space without question, though it saddened him a little.

They didn’t even eat together anymore by the third week, and despite their small space, Aaravos barely saw Viren. He stayed in the bedroom by day and slept in Aaravos’s study chair by night, and the most physical contact they had were the wordless massages to ease the elf’s pain. Aaravos didn’t know much about modern humans, but he was no fool. There was something amiss. He had wanted to give Viren his space, but this was becoming a problem. If he didn’t act, he feared he would be alone despite living with another person.

 

“Have dinner with me.” Aaravos spoke, cracking open the door to the bedroom. Viren sat on the floor, pouring over books, facing the window that didn’t overlook anything but a bright, magical void. When he got no response, Aaravos said louder, “Viren.”

“Hm? Oh, sorry.” He yawned, putting the book he was reading on the floor. “Did you need the room? Or is your body aching again?”

“Neither.” He walked in, long robe trailing behind him. “I requested that you have dinner with me.”

“Ah, dinner. I er, sort of already ate.” He scratched his head and gave a sheepish smile and a chuckle. Aaravos squinted when he heard no laughter in that chuckle.

“You do not have to eat. I simply enjoy your company.” He smiled at him, walking over and placing a hand on Viren’s shoulder.

“Of course. Then, I shall join you.” He smiled up at him. Something was off about that smile. Aaravos didn’t want to push too hard, however, and so he let it slide. For now.

 

 

“And then, the guard swears to me that the goat noises I’m hearing are just him practicing ventriloquism!”

Aaravos laughed. He had requested Viren tell him a story. He missed hearing his voice, and asking for a story didn’t feel like crossing any lines. It felt good to hear his voice, even though something felt…plastic. He raised a cup to his lips when, without warning, Viren’s stomach betrayed him with a low rumble. Aaravos raised an eyebrow as Viren quickly covered his torso with his arms, trying to muffle the sound, but it was too late. He fidgeted with his hands, not sure what to say.

“You lied.” Aaravos’s tone was a mixture of hurt and confusion. “Why did you lie?”

“I…” Viren looked like a caught animal. As if to insult him, his stomach growled again. Aaravos moved over to him, placing a hand on his stomach. He looked into his eyes, but Viren turned away, unable to meet his gaze. Aaravos decided that it was time to stop worrying about boundaries or lines. He placed a hand on the side of Viren’s head, turning him back to face him.

“Why did you lie?” He repeated, calmly and without accusation. Viren gulped.

“I’ve been busy is all.” He mumbled, “I didn’t have time to—”

“be truthful.” Aaravos said firmly. At this point, he was worried. What was wrong with his Vir--with Viren? Viren sighed.

“I’ve been preoccupied. I haven’t had time to think about food.” Viren sounded guilty, as if confessing to a crime.

“And what about locking yourself away?”

“I didn’t…I wanted to not be a nuisance.” Viren bit his lip. “You are all I have left. I didn’t want to ruin it by being too overbearing.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “And I haven’t been feeling the best. I didn’t want you to have to deal with me like that. I felt keeping my distance was the best option until I could recover, but I just..I just haven’t.”

His lip was quivering. Aaravos watched and listened as the façade finally fell. This was what had been off about Viren all this time. Humans preferred to deal with their mental struggles the same way a wounded animal did—hiding away and not letting anyone close. Well, it was time to get close. Aaravos pulled Viren’s chair away from the table and sat in his lap, straddling him. Viren looked surprised, but didn’t protest, nor did he look upset at the gesture.

“I should have made it clear,” Aaravos reached behind himself and picked up an apple wedge, “that I have no intentions of tiring of your company.” He placed the apple wedge between his teeth and brought his face closer to Viren’s. He cupped the mage’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumb over his chapped lips. Viren, picking up the signals, opened his mouth, allowing Aaravos to feed him part of the slice. He had heard of something similar to this in the Eastern continent. Something involving a sweet stick covered in a sugary coating. What was it? Pookie? Pako? His thoughts on the matter melted away as Aaravos’s lips touched his, filling his mouth with the taste of apples and the night sky.

“Aaravos.” Viren whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” The elf whispered into his mouth, kissing him again.

“For not giving you the attention you deserve. I keep forgetting that you are different. You’re not like humans.”

“I simply crave the same thing that you do.” He smirked.

“And what is that?”

Aaravos answered by running his hands under Viren’s shirt, caressing soft, neglected skin. He pinched his belly and chuckled. Humans never did appreciate the joys of a soft belly. He ran his hands up Viren’s back, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. Viren’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned in pleasure. God, he missed this. Why had he denied both of them this? Why had his brain tried to convince him pulling away was the best thing for them? He copied Aaravos’s movements, rubbing his back that was surely sore despite the daily massage. He would make it up to him. He would give every inch of himself to the starry elf if he asked. He wanted to. Needed to. He craved intimacy and giving it in return. He wanted to stay like this forever, hold onto his Aarav—Aaravos forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> muh twitter https://twitter.com/Schmoogin
> 
> muh art twitter https://twitter.com/Schmoogindraws
> 
> muh twitch https://twitch.tv/schmoogin


End file.
